


Burning for You

by naboller



Series: Burning for You [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Firefighter!Lexa, G!p Lexa, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Clarke, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboller/pseuds/naboller
Summary: Clarke was going crazy. Well, not literally, but she sure as hell felt like she was. She was 18 weeks pregnant and counting, it was 110+ degrees in Los Angeles today, and after what felt like forever she was finally horny again.That last one should be a good thing, a great thing actually, but her wife was currently 30 hours into a 48 hour double shift at the LAFD and while she very much appreciates her working so hard for their growing family she would also very much appreciate her home between her legs right now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> This story idea popped into my head at work the other day and I couldn’t let it go so I started putting it down on paper. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Clarke was going crazy. Well, not literally, but she sure as hell felt like she was. She was 18 weeks pregnant and counting, it was 110+ degrees in Los Angeles today, and after what felt like forever she was finally horny again. That last one should be a good thing, a great thing actually, but her wife was currently 30 hours into a 48 hour double shift at the LAFD and while she very much appreciates her working so hard for their growing family she would also very much appreciate her home between her legs right now.

 

Her first trimester of pregnancy had been absolutely brutal. Her ‘morning’ sickness was more like ‘any time of day’ sickness, she was incredibly fatigued all the time, and poor Lexa had to endure her constant mood swings all of which she handled with such patience and care. If there is one thing this pregnancy has reinforced for her so far it’s how much she definitely lucked out in the wife department. Like seriously, so fucking lucky.

 

In addition to the aforementioned symptoms she had endured early on, Clarke was also subject to a decreased sex drive. And by decreased, she means absolutely gone. Dead. Gone were the days her and Lexa had hot, passionate, spontaneous sex; replaced by hair holding, naps, and spontaneous crying instead. For the record, spontaneous sex is way better than spontaneous crying. And now that she has finally transitioned into her second trimester, both her and Lexa had been looking forward to her re-invigorated sex drive but so far her body had taken a little extra time in working out the funk she was in. All until this morning of course.

 

This morning she had woken up drenched in sweat, caused by both the heat outside and the heat within her own body. She could feel the incessant throbbing between her legs demanding attention. Her body was buzzing and twitching, seeking out a way to gain some relief. She almost forgot what this felt like and now her wife wasn’t here to take advantage of the situation; she was really starting to feel like the world was out to get her. Okay, so she may still be a tad bit dramatic and moody but for fuck sake!

 

She considered just slowly moving her hand down her slightly protruding and growing belly and touching herself but she knew she wouldn’t be satisfied until Lexa could touch her. Also, she would feel really fucking guilty considering Lexa hadn’t and wouldn’t take care of herself while Clarke was out of commission. That woman was either a masochist or a saint but either way Clarke really fucking loves her. Hoping a cool shower and some breakfast would help ease the burn she was feeling, she got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom stripping her baggy shirt and panties along the way.

 

After relieving her bladder, for what felt like the millionth time in the last 8 hours, she quick turned on the shower to a mild temperature and got in. Standing under the rainfall shower head and letting the water cascade down over her heated body felt so good, tilting her head back she ran her hands through her shoulder length hair and slicked it back. Slowly, she brought her hands down the sides of her neck and over her breasts. Already a decent size before becoming pregnant, they had gotten a bit larger and a lot more sensitive. Although sore and tender in the beginning of her pregnancy, they had slowly become less so and just running her hands over the tops of them had her nipples hard and straining against her palms. She tried to contain her whimper but it escaped through her lips and her hips jolted in response to the sensation, the throbbing between her legs intensifying. Fuck. She was playing with fire and her firefighter wasn’t home to put out the flames.

 

Set on pushing through the heat, she finished washing her hair and body as innocently as she could and got out. After drying off, she threw her hair up in a towel and put on her silk bath robe while she headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

 

After looking through the cupboards and the refrigerator, she decided on some vanilla yogurt, a banana, and piece of toast. Although a majority of her nausea and vomiting had passed she was still a little weary about the foods she ate, especially in the morning. Electing to sit at the kitchen island to eat her breakfast had seemed like a good idea at first. Nope, bad idea, the worst! Halfway through her yogurt, the spoon slipped out of Clarke’s sweaty hand and landed on the countertop splattering some flecks of yogurt onto the granite. Her eyes instantly zeroed in on the mess and all of a sudden all she could think about was one of the last times her and Lexa had been able to have sex.

 

One minute they had been doing the dishes together, the next they were having a water fight, and in the blink of an eye Lexa had her on top of the kitchen island with her legs wrapped around her waist, her top off and bra pulled down under her tits. She had kissed and nipped along Clarke’s jaw, down her neck, making sure to stop and suck on her pulse point making Clarke whimper. Her thumbs had been circling her nipples, gently tugging on them. Enough pressure to make her feel good but not too hard that she caused her pain. Her hands scratched down her arms and moved around to her ass and grabbed, pulling Clarke into her. She took advantage of Clarke’s gasp to slip her tongue back into her mouth and suck on her bottom lip, pulling it towards her with her teeth.

 

Clarke couldn’t take the teasing anymore, pushing Lexa back and grabbing at her pants to try and push them down her legs. Lexa took pity on her and pulled them down herself, her hard cock slapping back against her abs. Clarke had gotten her own panties down her legs far enough and guided Lexa inside. She slipped inside her gently and easily, filling Clarke up to the hilt in one slow thrust. Clarke cried out for her to start moving faster and harder and Lexa had never been very good at denying her anything.

 

All the different sensations were so intense that Clarke had gotten close to the edge embarrassingly quick and it seemed Lexa was right there with her. Clarke begged to be filled, for Lexa to cum inside her and she didn’t disappoint. Clarke had always loved the feeling of Lexa releasing inside of her, feeling the warmth spread and settling deep. She also loved the moments right after when Lexa would pull out and she could feel their combined release dripping out of her, running down her thighs, and dropping onto the space below.

 

Which brings her back to the moment, staring at the counter and the drops of white. Clarke squeezes her thighs together, the throbbing and ache back with a vengeance. She doesn’t know how long she had zoned out for but she when she looks at the clock on the stove she sees that it is just past ten o’clock. Deciding to forgo the rest of her yogurt, she finishes her toast and banana and cleans off the countertop.

 

Hoping that focusing on getting ready for the day would be a good distraction, Clarke heads back into their en suite bathroom to start the process. Deciding to just throw her hair up in a messy bun due to the heat and ease, she starts applying a light amount of make-up. Pleased with how she looks, Clarke heads to the bedroom to pick out what she wants to wear for the day.

 

She knows it’s beyond hot outside and with her growing belly she opts to wear something loose and airy. She decides on a white flowy sundress with thin straps that goes down to just below her knees. Giving herself the seal of approval, Clarke heads back out to the living room to try and find something on the television to watch.

 

Settling in on the couch, she flips through the channels and lands on a romantic comedy. She decides to give it a shot but once the main couple finally get their shit together and start getting it on it becomes too much of a reminder of her current situation. Horny and alone.

 

Clarke flips through and watches bits and pieces of other shows but nothing catches her interest until she randomly lands on a commercial advertising popsicles. Popsicles. Those sound really good right now. Early on in her pregnancy Clarke experienced more food aversion then food cravings but now she really really wants a cherry popsicle.

 

There is a market on the corner of the street her and Lexa live on that she can go get some at. She looks at the clock and sees that it’s half past noon. That’s when she gets an idea; just a few blocks over from the store just happens to be a certain firehouse that employs a certain firefighter. It’s a hot day and she doesn’t need the whole box of popsicles, she reasons. It might be nice to stop by and share the treats and if she just happens to get some alone time with Lexa in her office while she’s there, well then, that’s just a bonus.

 

With a wicked grin on her face and the ache in her belly burning with renewed vigor, she grabs her purse off the table and heads for the door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The response I’ve gotten so far on this story has been amazing, thank you all.
> 
> Here’s part II. It’s my first time writing smut so hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lexa was going crazy. It was a scorcher outside and the amount of calls her and her crew have been out on during this double shift she is pulling has been increasing along with the heat. She is finally able to settle in her office and while she should be catching up on some paperwork, her mind has been elsewhere.

She has been with the Los Angeles Fire Department for about 7 years now and was promoted to Lieutenant earlier this year. The promotion, along with the increased responsibility, came with a small office that allowed her some privacy and a congratulations from Clarke that has her mind reeling. 

 

Lexa looks at the clock on her wall and sees that it’s only a little bit past noon. They just got back from a call and she used the excuse of being behind on paperwork to escape to her office. In reality, she really just needed some time away from her crew to compose herself. Both the heat and her exhaustion were catching up with her and she was really missing Clarke.

 

Now that Clarke is pregnant it’s been even harder to be away from her, especially with how rough her first trimester had been. Lexa had tried to be extra attentive without stifling her but sometimes she feels so scared that her whole life has been a dream that she’s going to wake up from that she can be a bit overbearing at times. She knows Clarke doesn’t feel that way but it’s a thought she always has in the back of her mind.

 

She takes the towel off her desk and wipes the sweat from her face. Her long brown hair is tied up in a high ponytail to keep it off her neck but it only helps so much. She’s dressed in a navy blue short sleeved collared shirt with her Lieutenant’s insignia on each side of the collar. Her last name, “Woods”, with her rank is stitched on the right chest with the LAFD shield on the left. She has her shirt tucked into navy blue tactical pants with a black belt and her black work shoes complete her standard uniform.

 

With this heat, she really wishes she could just strip naked and take a cold shower but that is a road she knows she shouldn’t go down. Being alone and naked these days was asking for trouble considering her thoughts always went straight to Clarke. With her rough start to pregnancy, sex really wasn’t the first priority. And Lexa was completely fine with that, her first priority has and always will be Clarke and, now by extension, their child. She knows Clarke has felt awful about how her sex drive has played out but she knows Lexa would never hold that against her.

 

Now Lexa has never claimed to be a saint, she has definitely missed being with Clarke and not having cum in a couple of months, by her own choosing, was really starting to get to her. Which is why thoughts of being naked were the last thing she should be thinking about. 

 

Deciding to get started on her paperwork she was actually behind on, she hears a knock on her doorframe. Turning to look she sees that it’s Clarke, as if she summoned her with her imagination.

 

“Clarke? What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” Lexa rushed out while getting up and rushing to Clarke, putting her hands on her belly.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled, grabbing Lexa’s hands and moving them to her waist. “Lex, I’m fine. The baby is fine, too,” she says as she moves her arms to loop around Lexa’s neck. “I just had a craving for popsicles and decided to stop by the store a few blocks away and come share the rest with everyone since it’s so hot out.”

 

“You finally had a craving?” Lexa pouts. She had been looking forward to the odd cravings Clarke was going to experience and had promised her that she would run and get them for her no matter what, wanting her to be satisfied. So hearing that she had her first one while she wasn’t there made her frown.

 

Seeing Lexa pout, Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “You’re really adorable, you know that?” she says as she pulls her down into a kiss.

 

“Mmm,” Lexa hums into the kiss. “Please don’t let my crew hear you say that, I have a reputation to maintain,” she teases.

 

“Oh, right. ‘The Commander’..how could I forget?” Clarke laughs.

 

“Heyyy, don’t laugh at me. I’m being serious,” Lexa whines, her pout even more defined.

 

“Okay, seriously, stop being so cute,” jokes Clarke. “I actually came to see you for a reason and you’re distracting me with that face.”

 

Lexa focuses on the look in Clarke’s eyes and swallows, she knows that look even if it’s been awhile since she’s seen it. “Okay, well what’s up? Are you sure everything is okay?” she asks, trying not to get her hopes up.

 

Clarke sees the flicker of hope flash in Lexa’s eyes, gone as quick as it appeared. Clarke brings her hands down to Lexa’s chest and pushes her back slightly so she can turn around. She peeks out into the hall to make sure it’s empty before she closes the door and turns the lock. She sees that the blinds in the one window Lexa has in her office are already closed so she leaves those be.

 

Clarke turns around and looks at Lexa with heat in her eyes. “Well, you see,” Clarke says as she starts to slowly walk back towards her with a seductive grin, “I did have a craving for popsicles,” she says as Lexa walks backward towards her desk, “but I happen to have another craving that I think you’ll actually be able to help me with,” she ends as she pins Lexa against her desk and grabs her bulge through her pants.

 

“Oh, fuck!” gasps Lexa. She snaps her eyes shut and leans back further into her desk. She is too scared to open eyes for fear that if she does Clarke won’t actually be there. Maybe this heat is affecting her more than she thought?

 

“Baby, open your pretty green eyes for me,” Clarke purrs.

 

Lexa opens one eye first, then the other. She sees Clarke’s smirk on her face and how dilated her eyes are and she know she’s in trouble. Lexa whimpers when Clarke massages her again to get her attention. “Clarke, fuck, we can’t do this here,” she hisses out. “I’m on duty and we’ve been getting called out like crazy. I don’t want to start something we can’t finish.”

 

Feeling Lexa getting hard, she starts to rub and squeeze her dick to encourage her further. “But Lexa, you promised,” Clarke pouts. “You said that if I had a craving you would satisfy it for me,” she says as she moves to undo her belt. “And what I’m craving right now…is you,” whimpers Clarke as she finally gets Lexa’s belt undone and pants unbuttoned.

 

Lexa has her arms spread out on the desk behind her with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She is trying to regulate and calm her breathing. She’s torn, she really is. On one hand, she has a duty and job to uphold. She’s responsible for this firehouse and her crew while she is on shift. They look to her for guidance and anyone can come looking for her at any moment. On the other hand, she has her super sexy, pregnant wife, who hasn’t been in the mood to have sex in what seems like forever, pushed up against her with her hand aching to get down her pants. And she’s just as serious about her role as wife and partner as she is about her role as Lieutenant.

 

Clarke has finally gotten Lexa’s pants unzipped and pulled down to her knees. Lexa still has her eyes closed and Clarke can tell she’s trying to even out her breathing. Clarke finally reaches into her briefs to pull out her cock. It has fully hardened now and is weeping pre-cum from the tip. Clarke has always loved Lexa’s cock. It’s not too big, just shy of 7 ½ inches, and the girth just enough that she can’t quite make a fist around it. Clarke looks down and sees that the head is swollen, red and glistening.

 

Starting to pump her hand from the base to the tip, she hears Lexa groan. “Baby, you know you want and need this as much as I do. Why are you fighting it? Clarke asks. “Please just let me suck you. Can I suck your cock Lexa?” Clarke leans up and whispers in her ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it.

 

Lexa lets out a deep moan. Her sense of duty to her wife winning out over her crew, she nods her head. “Yes. Fuck. Please Clarke? I want your mouth,” she says as she looks down at Clarke as she moves down to her knees in front of her. God she missed this visual. She really hopes she doesn’t cum in seconds like a teenaged boy.

Finally having her consent, Clarke kneels down in front of Lexa and pushes her briefs further down her legs so she has more room to work with. She looks up at Lexa and pushes her shirt up her body as well so she has a nice view of her abs. She’s half tempted to just push Lexa down on her desk and rub her dripping pussy on them until she cums all over her, but she’ll bookmark that for another day. Instead, she makes Lexa hold her shirt up as she grabs her length and tilts it up towards her abs and leans forward to drag her tongue from the underside of the base to the tip of her cock. 

 

Clarke looks up at Lexa as she takes the head into her mouth and sucks. Lexa is looking at her wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open and face flushed. Clarke’s lips are still tinted red from the popsicle she had earlier and seeing them wrapped around her dick has Lexa groaning. She takes her hand that isn’t holding up her shirt and caresses Clarke’s cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and grabbing a handful. She’s never pushed or forced Clarke, at least not without Clarke asking her to.

 

“Lexa, you know I like it when you’re a little rough with me. Don’t be shy now,” purrs Clarke as she flicks her slit with her tongue. Clarke hums at the taste. “I’ve really missed this, you know? Tasting you. Feeling how hard you get for me.”

 

Above her Lexa gasps as she throws her head back, the hand in Clarke’s hair tightening making her moan. Clarke has fully taken her inside her mouth and both the vibration and the image makes Lexa whimper.

 

Clarke hollows her cheeks and moves her mouth down to the base feeling the tip hit the back of her throat. She moans around Lexa’s length, she really has missed this. She can hear Lexa grunting above her, the hand in her hair tightening even further. She moves her mouth back to the tip, her hand following the motion.

 

When Clarke looks up, Lexa has her head tilted back again and her eyes closed. Clarke fears she going get whiplash if she keeps doing that. The hand holding her shirt is in a fist, the knuckles turning white. Clarke glances at her abs, she’s flexing them so hard and there are beads of sweat rolling down the ridges. Clarke knows she’s trying not to cum. “Lexa, baby, look at me,” orders Clarke. Lexa opens her eyes and tilts her head back down to look at her. The beautiful green color is almost obsolete, her pupils dilated and overtaken by desire.

 

Clarke moves back down her shaft and nibbles on a sensitive spot on the underside of her cock, licking and sucking her way back up to the tip. She gives the head one last suck and moves further up to lick a bead of sweat from her short dark curls up the line of her abs, stopping to suck a mark into one of the muscles.

 

“Fuck!” hisses Lexa. Her hips jolting in response and tugging Clarke closer by her hair. “Baby, you feel so good but I’m not going to last much longer. Please stop teasing.”

 

Clarke looks up at her, eyes black; her face and chest flushed with desire. She has a wicked grin on her face and Lexa knows she has something else in mind. “As much as I want to keep sucking your cock until you cum in my mouth,” says Clarke as she squeezes and pumps her length, “I was kind of hoping you’d cum inside me instead.”

 

“Oh, shit.” Lexa feels like all the air has been sucked out of her lungs. If her desk wasn’t holding her up, she might have fallen over. Lexa looks at Clarke, gaging how serious she is. Clarke is staring at her with a need in her eyes that she hasn’t seen in quite awhile and that’s all the convincing she needs.

 

Reaching down to pull Clarke up from her knees, Lexa grips her jaw to pull her into a fierce kiss; her tongue immediately entering Clarke’s mouth. Lexa moans into the kiss, tasting herself and a hint of the cherry popsicle still remaining on Clarke’s tongue. Lexa pulls back, nibbling and sucking on Clarke’s bottom lip as she does. Her tongue sweeping out to soothe the sting from her bite. 

 

Lexa moves to Clarke’s neck, tilting her head to gain better access to her pulse point. She coats her neck in open-mouthed kisses, stopping to suck on the sensitive spot behind Clarke’s ear that always makes her weak in the knees. She hears Clarke whimper and Lexa tries to hide her smirk in the crook where her shoulder meets her neck. Clarke huffs and tries to push Lexa away but Lexa just pulls her closer and smiles. 

 

Finally pulling back, Lexa reaches down to grab the hem of Clarke’s dress pulling it up to her waist. She eyes the white lacy thong Clarke is wearing and looks up at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“What?” questions Clarke. “I wanted to look sexy for you,” she admits as she tilts her chin down, a rare blush coating her cheeks. 

 

Letting go of the dress, Lexa grabs Clarke’s chin with her thumb and forefinger tilting it back up to look at her. “Baby, you know I always think you look sexy,” soothes Lexa, “even more so now that you’re carrying our baby.” Lexa smiles, moving her hand to cradle Clarke’s head; her thumb rubbing circles on her cheek.

Clarke leans into her touch, hiding a smile of her own into Lexa’s palm. She reaches up to grab her hand, turning to give the palm a kiss. “You’re really sweet, but I need you baby,” Clarke says as she drags Lexa’s hand under her dress to press against her wet panties.

 

Lexa gasps, her fingers already moving on their own accord. Clarke is soaked and she hasn’t even touched her yet. “Did sucking my cock get you this wet, Clarke?” asks Lexa, the way her tongue clicks the ‘k’ in her name makes Clarke groan. 

“Yess,” Clarke hisses out as Lexa’s fingers move her panties aside and start to spread around her slick. She moves her fingers down, searching out the source of her wetness. She dips two fingers inside slightly, retracting and moving back up her length to her clit. Clarke grips Lexa’s shoulders tightly, moaning out her appreciation. 

 

Lexa circles her clit a few times before dropping her hand, Clarke whimpering at the loss. Lexa chuckles a little bit before taking pity on her, crouching down to dip both hands back up under her dress to grip her panties. Lexa pulls them down her legs slowly, stopping to take her sandals off, her panties following. Lexa softly trails her fingers up her legs as she moves back up her body, moving her hands around to her ass and squeezing. Moving one hand to rest on Clarke’s lower back, the other gripping her left thigh, Lexa bends down and lifts Clarke up into her arms, encouraging her to wrap her legs around her waist.

 

Clarke gasps and moans out her approval. Lexa’s strength has always been a big turn on for her, being able to lift Clarke and maneuver her into whatever position Lexa wanted her in always got her going. I guess she has Lexa’s career to thank for that, carrying upwards of 75 pounds of gear to fight fires means she has to keep in fit physical shape and Clarke certainly isn’t complaining. Clarke can feel herself gush just thinking about Lexa’s muscles and the way they tense and flex while she’s fucking her. 

 

Lexa very carefully walks her way to the small lounge chair she has tucked into the corner, her office just big enough to fit her desk and the additional seating. She turns around so she can sit down, Clarke settling in on top of her lap. 

 

Clarke groans as Lexa’s cock sits right between her legs, she can’t help herself and rubs herself up and down the underside of Lexa’s shaft coating her with her slick. The tip of her cock bumping her clit.

 

Lexa bites her bottom lip and moans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Clarke wants access to more skin, bringing her hands to the bottom of Lexa’s shirt and tugging. Lexa gets the hint and reaches down to pull it up and off. The cool air hitting her hot skin causing goosebumps to cover her arms. Clarke looks Lexa over in her black sports bra, sweat dripping down her neck into the crease between her breasts. Licking her lips, she grunts out her arousal, her hips moving up and down Lexa’s dick again.

 

Lexa can’t take it anymore, moving her left hand around to grab onto Clarke’s ass, she reaches down and grasps her cock with her right hand and pumps it a couple of times, spreading her pre-cum around to lubricate herself. She lines herself up with Clarke’s entrance and looks up into her eyes asking for permission.

 

Clarke whimpers and nods her head, “please,” she says, “fuck me.”

 

Lexa doesn’t waste anymore time, entering Clarke in one slow thrust. She fills her up to the hilt and waits for Clarke to adjust. She knows it’s been awhile and while she knows Clarke is plenty wet, she doesn’t want to cause her any pain or discomfort. 

 

Clarke leans down and groans into her neck. “Fuck, Lexa! You fill me so good, I always feel so full with you inside of me. I missed this.” she says as she kisses her neck. “You can move now.”

Lexa moves her right hand around to rest on Clarke’s other cheek, gripping her ass with both hands and encourages Clarke to move with her. Clarke sits up and starts riding her, moving up and down on her cock. After a slow start, they start to move faster, Lexa thrusting up to meet Clarke on the way down. Lexa leans up, biting and sucking on the tops of Clarke’s tits that she can reach. Clarke throws her head back and moans.

 

Concerned with the amount of noise they’re making, Lexa pulls Clarke back down and kisses her. “Shhh,” she whispers against her mouth, “I don’t want Anya or Lincoln coming to see what the noise is about.”

 

Clarke starts moving faster, rocking her hips more aggressively on top of Lexa. “Lexa,” gasps Clarke, “I’m so fucking close, please make me cum baby. I need to cum.”

 

Lexa growls, grabbing onto Clarke’s ass again and holding her still while she starts pumping up into Clarke’s pussy. Her thrusts are creating an audible slapping noise that’s echoing around the small room and she knows she has to make them both cum soon or else someone is going to come looking for her.

 

Clarke is panting and moaning into Lexa’s ear, Lexa’s cock hitting the soft, spongy spot along her front wall every time her shaft thrusts in and out of her. Lexa grips her ass a little harder, guiding Clarke to start rocking back and forth. In this position, Clarke can feel her swollen clit rubbing along Lexa’s pubic bone every time she pulls her down as she thrusts up inside of her.

 

One of Lexa’s hands comes up to her grip her jaw, forcing Clarke to look her in the eyes. “Are you close baby?” Lexa asks. “Do you want my cum? Do you want me to fill you up until it’s dripping out of you?”

 

“Yes, Lex,” whimpers Clarke, “I’m so close, please cum with me baby!”

 

Lexa can’t hold off any longer, Clarke’s dress is bunched up around her hips and she grabs fistfuls of it with both hands as she pulls her down hard onto her cock, thrusting up into her as far as she can go and let’s go. She can feel herself pulsing and filling Clarke up with her hot liquid as her body jolts.

 

Clarke lets out a long, loud moan at feeling Lexa’s cum filling her and that tips her over the edge, her walls fluttering and squeezing Lexa’s dick as she feels her own orgasm rush through her.

 

“Oh, God!” Lexa hisses out at feeling Clarke clamp down on her, squeezing tight around her as she rocks her hips, prolonging her climax. Lexa feels herself let go one more burst as a result, tensing her abs and then finally laying back in the chair exhausted.

 

Clarke collapses onto Lexa’s chest, her head resting above her heart. They’re both sweating and panting like crazy, aftershocks of their shared climax still causing their bodies to twitch, but she misses being close to Lexa like this. She always enjoyed cuddling after sex and even though they really shouldn’t linger any longer, she’s going to enjoy a couple more seconds of this. 

 

Lexa leans down and brushes a kiss along the top of her head, her hands coming up to caress up and down her spine. Clarke hums, turning to press a kiss to Lexa’s heart, her lips curling into a smile. “Well, it’s nice to see you haven’t lost your touch,” jokes Clarke.

 

Lexa can’t help but throw her head back and laugh, her chest vibrating with noise under Clarke’s cheek. She looks back down at Clarke with a smile. “Yeah, well, it seems you haven’t lost yours either,” she says.

 

Feeling Clarke chuckle into her chest, Lexa peeks an eye open to look at the clock on the wall. She feels like her and Clarke have been locked in here for hours but in reality it’s only been about twenty minutes, their combined sexual frustration not taking long to work itself out. She knows they can’t stay in here much longer, they’ve already pushed their luck too far and one of the other firefighters could interrupt at any moment. “Baby, as much as I don’t want to move, we should really get cleaned up and head back out,” Lexa sighs. 

 

Clarke looks up at her, resting her chin on top of her hand. “Why do you always have to be right?” Clarke groans as she moves to sit up and off of Lexa’s lap. 

 

“Does it help if I say I wish I wasn’t right in this situation?” questions Lexa. She has softened enough now that she slips out of Clarke easily as she sits up, groaning as she feels a couple drops her release slip out onto her stomach. 

 

Clarke smirks down at her from where she is standing between her legs. She bends down just enough, bracing her hands on each of Lexa’s thighs, and licks up the mess she made while looking directly into Lexa’s eyes. She sucks and nips along her lower stomach, teasing her further as she hums at the taste. 

 

Lexa hisses and reaches down, gripping Clarke’s hair into her fist and pulling. “Clarke!” Lexa warns as she moves to stand, “we don’t even remotely have the time for round two. I want to be able to take my time with you,” she leans in to whisper in her ear.

 

Lexa bends down to pull her briefs up, tucking herself back in before pulling her pants up to follow. She turns to see where her shirt ended up, Clarke still standing frozen with a glazed over look in her eyes. “Clarke, baby, you need find your panties,” Lexa calls out as she bends down to pick up her shirt. 

 

Clarke snaps out of it, looking at Lexa while she pulls her shirt back on and tucks it into her pants. She turns around to look for her panties, seeing them lying on the floor next to Lexa’s desk. She bends down to grab them and slips them back on. She feels Lexa come up behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her to lay her hands on her belly. Clarke smiles and rests her hands on top of Lexa’s, swaying back and forth.

 

“I love you so much, Clarke,” Lexa whispers, “and I love our baby boy or girl so much already and we haven’t even met them yet.” 

 

“I love you, too, Lex. You’re going to be such a good mom,” Clarke replies.

 

Their moment of peace is broken up by the alarm sounding, announcing an abandoned building on fire. “Duty calls,” sighs Lexa as she steps back.

 

Clarke turns around in her arms and drapes her arms around her neck, pulling her down into one more kiss. “I guess I’m not the only thing that’s burning for you,” Clarke smirks into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s the end. Depending on the response, I may be persuaded to write a part III...
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..so consider me persuaded :)
> 
> I’m absolutely blown away by all the views, kudos, and comments. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Here’s the final part to this story, hope you enjoy.

Lexa really loved her job and she took her leadership role as Lieutenant very seriously which had quickly earned her the reputation of ‘The Commander’ around the firehouse.

  
She thought the nickname was absolutely ridiculous. Sure, she could be a bit intense at times but she also liked to think she was pretty fun and approachable; although, being revered and intimidating did have its perks. Especially when her crew decided to start cat-calling and whistling at her and Clarke as they made their way hand in hand back into the garage area.

  
One fierce glare from her had them all shutting their mouths and averting their eyes right quick. All except Anya of course, who just smirked at her and shook her head as she jumped up into the drivers seat of the truck. Lexa didn’t really care if they gave her shit later and poked fun at her for being soft for Clarke. She knows they don’t actually know what went down in her office, but she won’t have them disrespecting Clarke regardless.

  
Clarke had just squeezed her hand and chuckled, leaning up to give her cheek a kiss and a whispered ‘be safe’ in her ear before she left. After that, it seemed like all hell broke loose. The rest of her shift was hectic to say the least and she was exhausted. She ended up getting very little sleep; combine that with the heat and the amount of calls they had been out on plus Clarke’s surprise visit, well let’s just say she felt like the walking dead. She was really looking forward to having the next couple of days off.

  
Finally arriving home, she dropped her keys in the bowl by the front door and set her duffel bag down by the entryway table. She took a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. She always savored coming home from long, difficult shifts; letting the silence and the scent of Clarke envelop her.

  
The house was quiet, only the hum of the ceiling fans Clarke still had on could be heard as she made her way to their master suite. She peeked inside, the sight of Clarke spooning her pillow making her smile. She must have been hot in the night, or she just really wanted to tease Lexa, because she was only clad in a pair of Lexa’s briefs leaving the rest of herself bare. Lexa bit down on her lip and groaned, tempted to just bypass her shower and climb in beside her but the need to wash the last 24 hours off her body won out.

  
Deciding to shower in the guest bathroom so she didn’t wake Clarke, Lexa made her way back down the hall to grab her duffel before making a pit stop in the laundry room. She unpacked her bag and disrobed, throwing her dirty clothes in the hamper before heading to the bathroom to shower.

  
She didn’t want to linger too long, the urge to get back to Clarke was strong, so she did a quick wash her of her hair and body before getting out. After patting herself dry, she decided to just towel dry her hair the best she could before leaving it.

  
Lexa was relieved to see Clarke was still in the same position she had left her in, sound asleep and curled around her pillow. From the looks of it she was sleeping pretty hard, the sheets askew and a light sheen of sweat coating her skin; a little dribble of drool clinging to the corner of her mouth. Smiling, Lexa crawled her way up the foot of the bed and settled on her left side so she was eye level with Clarke’s stomach. She rested her head on the corner of the pillow Clarke was clinging to and brought her hand to softly rest on Clarke’s belly above where Clarke’s hand was already cradling it.

  
Lexa leaned forward and pressed a kiss just above her belly button before pulling back. She was in constant awe of Clarke, how she was growing this life inside of her; her baby, their baby. The awe increased everyday along with the size of her stomach. She knows Clarke has been a little self-conscious about the changes her body has been going through but Lexa thinks she’s never looked more beautiful and she’ll continue to do whatever it takes to make sure she believes that.

  
Finally feeling safe and relaxed with her wife lying next her and her unborn child resting beneath her palm, she succumbs to her exhaustion and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

 

Clarke begins to stir as she can feel the persistent pressure of her bladder asking to be relieved. The frequency in which she has to get up and go to the restroom was quickly becoming one of the most annoying things she’s had to deal with since becoming pregnant and she’s knows it’s only going to get worse.

  
She squints open her eyes and stretches her limbs, groaning as she feels the prick of pins and needles creeping up the arm she had pinned beneath her as she slept. She feels hot puffs of air against her skin and looks down, smiling at the sight she sees. Lexa must have snuck in earlier this morning and fell asleep snuggling her belly. She had been doing that a lot lately, more so now that she was really starting to show. Lexa wanted the baby to know her voice so she would often take up residence beside her and just talk to the baby about anything and everything. She looks so peaceful cuddled up against her, nuzzling her stomach with one hand propped under her head and the other tucked under her chin.

  
Not wanting to jostle her too much, Clarke carefully pulls back and rolls out of bed as she heads to the bathroom to relieve the ache her bladder is causing. As she creeps back into the room she sees Lexa has rolled over onto her back, extending her arms above her head with her legs spread out like a starfish. Clarke stops and rests her side against the doorframe as she licks her lips. Her wife is a fucking goddess. She definitely notices that Lexa decided to forgo clothes and she is not complaining as she takes in her tan, toned body. She doesn’t know how someone can look so soft and so hard at the same time but Lexa has always been able to strike the perfect balance between the two.

  
Figuring she has ogled her sleeping wife enough she makes her way back towards the bed and peeks at the clock on the bedside table. It’s only a little after 8:30 in the morning so she figures Lexa probably hasn’t been asleep all that long. Deciding to try to get a little more sleep herself she crawls back into bed and snuggles up against Lexa’s side, resting her head on her chest and swinging her arm around her waist to pull her close. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she lets both the fresh scent of soap and pure, unadulterated Lexa surround her as she lets out a sigh and falls back asleep.

 

Sometime during their slumber they must have turned onto their sides as Clarke woke to Lexa spooning her, hugging her close. Clarke had been having a very good dream, made evident by the ache in her lower belly and the throbbing between her legs. She squeezes her thighs together and whimpers, jerking back into Lexa’s arms at the sensation. She lets out a gasp as her ass rocks back into Lexa, feeling her press up against her. She doesn’t know if Lexa is still asleep or not but there is definitely a big part of her that’s wide awake.

 

Clarke rocks back again, rubbing herself along Lexa’s erection. She can hear Lexa stutter out a breath, pushing herself up into Clarke instinctively. She doesn’t know if she had been moving and rocking up against Lexa in her dream or if Lexa had been having a dream of her own that had caused her to become so hard but Clarke was definitely going to take advantage of their combined need.

  
Shifting so she can turn around in Lexa’s arms, Clarke swings a leg up over Lexa’s hip and brings her hand up to caress her face. She strokes her fingertips along Lexa’s eyebrow and down the line of her jaw, making her way down her neck and following along the ridge of her collarbone. Clarke observes Lexa’s face, looking for signs that she’s beginning to stir as her fingers continue their descent down her sternum.

  
Noticing a change in her breathing, Clarke continues trailing her fingers further down scratching along her tight abdomen and softly dragging them back up and swirling the tip of her finger around Lexa’s right nipple. Seeing Lexa’s eyelids begin to flutter, Clarke dips down and replaces her finger with her tongue as she follows the path it had just taken. She circles the pink tip a couple of times before sucking the hardened bud into her mouth.

  
Above her Lexa lets out a low moan, her hand coming up to grip the back of Clarke’s head and pulling her in closer; encouraging her not to stop. Clarke peeks up to see Lexa awake and looking down at her with heavy, lidded eyes; the grip on her hair tightening as she switches from sucking to nibbling.

  
“Mmm…are you being naughty?” Lexa ask as smiles down at her, letting out a gasp as Clarke bites down in response.

  
Sweeping her tongue out to soothe the sting, Clarke grins against her. “If that’s what you want,” she says as she pulls away. Reaching down, she palms Lexa’s cock that is pinned between them; stroking her length up and down.

  
As Clarke begins to wiggle her way down Lexa’s body, yearning to take her into her mouth again, she feels the hand fisted in her hair hold tight; pulling her back up to face her wife. “You already had your fun yesterday, Clarke,” Lexa says as she leans in to kiss her, dipping her tongue inside for just a moment. Kissing along her jaw, she moves down to her neck placing open-mouthed kisses along the way up to her ear. “It’s my turn now,” she whispers as she nibbles along the shell, “and I believe I mentioned I wanted to take my time with you.”

  
Clarke lets out a whimper as Lexa rolls her onto her back and slots herself between her legs. She can feel Lexa’s erection pushing up against her but she needs more, bucking her hips up to gain more friction and pressure where she needs it. Lexa indulges her for just a moment as she grinds down into Clarke before retreating. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Clarke mewls as she feels Lexa withdraw.

  
“Not yet, Clarke,” Lexa chuckles into her neck, “I want to taste you first. Make you cum in my mouth before I take you with my cock again.”

  
Clarke groans loudly, feeling herself gush from Lexa’s words and the way she says them. “Please, Lexa, do it,” she begs as she pulls her down into a dirty, wet kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance, battling back and forth before Lexa wraps her lips around hers and sucks. Clarke can’t help but moan out, falling limp against the bed, and submitting.

  
Lexa pushes deep into Clarke’s mouth again and massages her tongue a few times before pulling back and sucking on her lip. Clarke tips her head and bares her neck, silently asking for attention. Lexa takes the hint and moves her kisses to her pulse, laving it with her tongue before biting down.

  
“Jesus Christ,” Clarke keens as she brings her hand up to fist in Lexa’s hair. “Babe, you know the rule. No marks where people can see them,” she says as she pulls Lexa so she can look into her eyes. “You know my scrubs don’t cover that high.”

  
Lexa smirks as she leans back down, pecking her lips and kissing down the line of her neck. She stops to suck kisses into the skin along her collarbone but doesn’t bite hard enough to mark knowing Clarke would pull her back up again. She continues her path down her chest placing kisses and nips in the valley between her breasts. Clarke’s tits are too tempting to pass up as she licks her way over to her nipple. She looks up at Clarke as she takes it into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue before sucking.

  
Clarke has her head thrown back and eyes clenched shut, her mouth open in a silent scream as Lexa continues her attention on her hardened nub. Lexa brings her hand up, searching out Clarke’s other breast as her fingers find it and pay it equal attention.

  
Clarke’s eyes snap to attention as she feels a pinch, looking down at Lexa as she groans. She’s so glad her chest isn’t tender and painful like it was before. Now it’s just extra sensitive making Lexa’s ministrations feel even more intense. She tries to squeeze and rub her thighs together at a particularly rough bite from Lexa but with her cradled between her legs she’s unable to get the friction she’s searching for. “Lex….” Clarke whispers.

  
Lexa seems to sense what Clarke is wanting and tries to hide her smile into her sternum as she moves her mouth to switch her attention to her other breast. Lexa knows she’s teasing but she did tell Clarke she wanted to take her time with this. After a couple swipes of her tongue, Lexa moves and sucks a dark mark into Clarke’s flesh right next to her nipple.

  
“God, Lexa, _please_ …I need you to do _something_!” Clarke cries as she tries to push Lexa’s head down further to where she both wants and needs her.

  
“Baby, I _am_ doing something,” Lexa replies as she makes her way down Clarke’s stomach, “I’m loving you.” The smile Lexa has on her face is so genuine and sincere when Clarke looks down at her she can’t help but return it instead of scolding her for being a smart ass.

  
Clarke moves her hand from the top of Lexa’s head to grip her chin, rubbing her thumb along her lips. “I know you are, and I really love you for it,” Clarke grins when Lexa presses a kiss to her thumb, “but I really need you to love me harder, Lex.” Clarke resumes her hold on Lexa’s head and again tries pushing her lower.

  
Lexa barks out a laugh at Clarke’s quip and picks up her pace, kissing a path down her belly to the waistband of the briefs that Clarke is wearing. Lexa bites her lip at the wet patch that has formed along the front of them. She scratches her nails up the sides of Clarke’s thighs as she nips along her lower stomach and grips her hips. Lexa pushes herself up to kneel between Clarke’s legs and lowers her finger, dipping down under the seam just slightly, and snapping the band against Clarke.

  
Clarke gasps at the feeling, her hips jerking up off the bed in response. She’s looking at Lexa like she wants to devour her, the pupils of her eyes completely overtaken by desire. Lexa holds all the cards and she knows it, if the smirk she’s sporting is anything to go by.

  
“Tell me, Clarke,” Lexa questions as she moves her hands to caress Clarke’s thighs, “what were you trying to accomplish by stealing and wearing my underwear?”

  
Clarke moans at the commanding tone Lexa’s voice takes on as she moves her hands up to grip the edge of the briefs. “Look at me, baby…open your eyes,” Lexa demands. Clarke obeys and looks straight into her eyes, her cheeks flushed and breath ragged. “Answer me, Clarke.”

  
“Were you trying to tease me?” Lexa asks. “Were you hoping I wouldn’t be able to control myself when I got home and I would fuck you into this mattress?”

  
Clarke arches up off the bed, her body shuddering at the image Lexa’s words create in her mind. She is breathing quite heavy now, a light sheen of sweat coating her body as her arousal becomes unbearable. “ _Jesus_ , Lex” Clarke cries out as she moves to grip the pillow beneath her head, “please just take them off and make me cum. I can’t take it anymore, baby, please don’t tease me.”

  
Lexa can hear the genuine pleading in Clarke’s voice and knows she’s at her breaking point. Taking pity on her wife she begins to pull the briefs down her legs, her lips following as she kisses along her calf. Lexa tosses them off to the side as she looks down and sees Clarke glistening for her, the slick coating the inside of her thighs making Lexa groan.

  
Feeling the cool air hit against the heat between her legs reinforces to Clarke how wet she is. She can feel herself dripping onto the sheets below her and she’s desperate for Lexa to touch her, to do _anything_ to make her cum.

  
“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa moans as she lowers herself back down between her legs, “you’re so fucking wet for me, baby.” Lexa settles into the mattress and moves to grab Clarke’s thighs, draping them over her shoulders.

  
Lexa rests her hands high up on Clarke’s stomach and leans forward to nuzzle her nose along Clarke’s mound, stroking through her curls. “God, you smell so good. I’ve missed you,” Lexa whimpers. The heady scent of Clarke’s arousal was intoxicating and had Lexa grinding herself into the bed below her.

  
Where Lexa was gentle and patient, Clarke was firm and demanding, reaching down and weaving her fingers through Lexa’s hair and pushing her into her cunt. Lexa loved when Clarke controlled her, never minding when she made her pleasure known and forced her to where she needed her.

  
Lexa licks a broad swipe along Clarke’s slit, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her clit and sucking it between her lips. Clarke keens above her, her hips bucking up into her mouth. Lexa tightens the grip she has on her, pinning her down to the bed and re-focusing her attention. Lexa flattens her tongue against the reddened bundle of nerves, feeling it harden and swell against her as she flicks and circles it. She trails her tongue back down, dipping into her entrance where her arousal is most evident and hums at the taste, a salty sweet combination that’s entirely Clarke.

  
Clarke hisses and arches up off the bed again at the vibration she feels as Lexa’s tastes her. She pulls her hand back up to regain the grip she had on the pillow, turning her head to muffle the scream she lets out as Lexa enters her with her tongue.

  
Lexa can hear Clarke whimpering and gasping into the pillow as she fucks her with her mouth but she really wants to hear Clarke’s unobstructed shouts as she makes her cum. Withdrawing her tongue, Lexa licks and sucks along Clarke’s folds as she makes her way back to her clit. She kisses it once, twice, before pulling back and addressing Clarke. “Open your eyes and look at me, Clarke,” she orders, “we aren’t at the firehouse anymore. I want to hear how good I make you feel. I want to hear you cum for me.”

  
Clarke opens her eyes and nods her head. “Fuck yes, Lex, I’m so close!”

  
“I know, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Lexa lowers herself back down and takes Clarke’s pulsing nub into her mouth. She moves both of her hands further up to squeeze Clarke’s tits, feeling her nipples pebble against her palms as she begins swirling her tongue again.

  
Clarke whimpers as she brings her hands down to rest on top of Lexa’s, encouraging her to keep squeezing her breasts. “Shit…oh shit…fuck, _yes_ ,” Clarke chants as Lexa flicks her tongue back and forth against her swollen bud. “Oh fuck, don’t stop, baby,” she begs, “please don’t _fucking_ stop!”

  
Lexa doesn’t stop, maintaining her pace, and with one more hard flick of her tongue Clarke falls apart in her arms. “Lexa!” Clarke screams as her body convulses, hands reaching down to fist in her hair and rocking up against her as she rides out her release. Lexa moans as she grips onto her hips and drinks up Clarke’s climax, the taste of her arousal becoming even stronger.

  
Lexa continues to gently lick and kiss her as she brings her down, the aftershocks of her intense orgasm still wracking her body. Beginning to feel too sensitive from her movements, Clarke pulls on Lexa’s hair to get her attention. “Lex, come up here please. I want you to take me like this, I want to feel close to you.”

  
Pressing one more kiss to her mound Lexa pulls back, wiping her chin on the sheets below her. She knows they’ll need to be washed after this anyway. As she pushes herself back up to her knees she can feel how hard she has become from eating Clarke out. She looks down at her cock, her head red and swollen and weeping beads of precum. She gasps as reaches down and fists herself, squeezing the base to try to ward off the urge to just cum all over Clarke’s pussy.

  
She opens her eyes to see Clarke watching her, biting her lip and looking at her with a hungry grin. Hooking her finger towards her, she beckons Lexa to move. “Come on, baby, I want to feel you inside me.”

  
Lexa slowly makes her way back up Clarke’s body, cradling herself between her legs and slotting their hips together so her hard length settles against her sex. Lexa rests her forearms on either side of Clarke’s head, carefully holding herself up so she doesn’t press too much of her weight into Clarke and her pregnant belly.

  
Clarke rubs her hands up and down Lexa’s spine as she leans up and kisses her, moaning at the taste of herself on Lexa’s lips. She trails her kisses down to suck at her chin. “You didn’t leave any for me?” Clarke pouts as she nips her jaw.

  
Lexa smiles as she shakes her head and chuckles. “You’re so dirty, Clarke.”

  
“Mmm…but you like it,” Clarke purrs into her ear.

  
Lexa bites her bottom lip to stop her smile from spreading. “No comment,” she gasps as Clarke sucks her lobe into her mouth. Her hips jolt at the sensation causing the head of her cock to bump into Clarke’s clit making them both moan.

  
“Lex, I’m ready for you again,” Clarke whispers. “Make love to me.”

  
Lexa looks down at her and nods seeing the want in her wife’s eyes. She pushes herself up and sits back on her knees as she reaches down to grip her shaft with one hand, gripping Clarke’s thigh with the other. She guides herself along Clarke’s slit, lubricating her cock with her earlier release. She dips down to Clarke’s entrance, and after looking up one more time to get consent, she sheaths herself inside of her.

  
Both of them let out long, drawn out moans as their hips meet, Lexa settling deep inside her. She wraps Clarke’s legs around her waist as she moves to lay back down, her arms resting above her to hold her weight. She leans down to kiss Clarke, soft and slow, unlike their earlier frenzy. They already had rushed and dirty, now they needed this closeness to each other. To really reconnect.

  
Clarke hugs Lexa to her, loving the feeling of their chests rubbing against each other. She grips and scratches along Lexa’s lower back above her ass and urges her on. “I need you to move, baby,” she whispers against her lips.

  
Lexa pulls her face back and begins moving her hips, thrusting in and out of her with long, deep strokes. She keeps a steady, unhurried pace as she stares into Clarke’s eyes; her breath stuttering at the look of love and adoration she sees in them.

  
Clarke is almost hypnotized by the slow movement of Lexa’s hips and the awed gaze being directed at her. Everything is just so hot but she needs more. “Faster, Lex,” she groans at a particularly deep thrust as she brings her hands to squeeze the back of Lexa’s neck. “Fuck me harder and faster, baby.”

  
Lexa moans at her request and starts pumping her hips harder, picking up the pace as she goes. She pulls herself back up to her knees, grabbing underneath Clarke’s right thigh and pulling it up higher onto her waist as she angles her hips so her cock rubs along Clarke’s swollen front wall hitting her sweet spot. She rests her other hand just below her breast, gripping onto her rib cage

  
“Oh fuck!” Clarke cries out at the new angle and pace of Lexa’s thrusts, returning her hold on Lexa’s back. “You’re so deep,” she whines. “You feel so good inside me, babe. Just like that, keep doing that.”

  
Lexa whimpers as she hits deep inside Clarke, her walls gripping and fluttering around her cock. “ _God_ , Clarke,” she groans as she continues her deep, quick strokes. “You’re so hot and wet, you grip me so tight.”

  
Clarke is panting, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Lexa repeatedly hits her g-spot. The slick sound of their thrusts urging them both on as they each seek release. Feeling herself getting close to the edge, Clarke moves her hands to Lexa’s shoulder blades to pull her down. “I’m almost there, baby.” She’s grasping Lexa so tight she’s knows there will be crescent marks left behind but she can’t find it in her to care at the moment. She feels lost to her desire.

  
Lexa can only nod her head, silently letting her know she was right there with her as she settles back between her legs. She nestles her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck and sets a brutal pace with her hips, grinding herself down into Clarke’s clit on every down thrust.

  
“Yes, yes, yes…” Clarke chants along with each stroke. “Fuck, _yes_ , Lexa, I’m going to cum,” she gasps.

  
Lexa can feel Clarke’s pussy tightening around her, her own climax right on the edge. “Let go, Clarke,” Lexa croons as she withdraws from her neck to look at her. “I got you, baby, cum for me.”

  
Clarke shatters, her nails scratching down Lexa’s back as she throws her head back in a scream. Her entire body convulsing and shaking as her orgasm takes over, white spots dotting her vision.

  
Feeling Clarke cum around her cock is all she needs as she thrusts deep into her cunt and releases, emptying herself inside of Clarke and coating her walls with her hot liquid.

  
Clarke cries out again at the feeling of Lexa spilling inside of her, instinctively clamping down on her to draw out her climax; coaxing more cum to spurt from Lexa’s tip. She feels her muscles and core twitching as she comes down from her high. She sags back into the mattress, feeling boneless and sated.

  
Lexa rolls them over onto their sides so she doesn’t crush her, not trusting her arms to hold her anymore. She has softened enough that she can slip out of Clarke, both of them whimpering as she does.

  
Lexa caresses her hand up and down Clarke’s side as they lay in each other’s arms, basking in the moment. Clarke opens her eyes to see her staring at her with a sleepy smile on her face. “What are you thinking about, stud?” questions Clarke.

  
The smile on her face intensifies as she brings Clarke’s hand up to her lips for a kiss. “Mmm..” she groans out as she stretches. “Three things,” she states.

  
“One,” she says as leans forward to give Clarke a kiss. “How did I get so lucky?”

  
“Two,” she says as pulls back, bopping her nose with her point finger. “Definitely need more sleep, you’re exhausting,” she lets out an exaggerated sigh.

  
“And three,” she laughs as Clarke slaps her arm. “Pancakes.”

  
“Pancakes?” Clarke’s asks. Tilting her head and looking at her with a confused grin.

  
“Yes, I want pancakes,” Lexa confirms. “We’re going to take another little nap and when we wake up, I’ll cook us up some pancakes.”

  
Lexa looks so cute and serious as she nods her head as if she’s trying to convince herself of her plan instead of Clarke. “Chocolate chip?” asks Clarke.

  
“Mmm…whatever you want, beautiful,” she mumbles as she falls back asleep.

  
Clarke just shakes her head and smiles. It’s moments like these she feels like the lucky one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where this part ends but I’m thinking I may do some one-shots in this verse. Comment some prompts of things you’d like to see or moments in their life.
> 
> Also, feel welcome to leave prompts for other stories too! I’m open to writing both G!p and non-G!p stories.
> 
> Until next time!  
> Nicole


End file.
